life now
by saxaphonegirl
Summary: what will happen when Shu get pregnant? And will Yuki finally ask Shu the big question?


Gravitation: Life Now

What will happen when Shu get pregnant and Yuki pops the big question?

I do not own this anima or any of the characters in it

**Hiro was dropping Shu off at his and Yuki's apartment after a long day at work. When he got in the door Yuki was sitting on the couch with one of his beers watching TV. He took his shoes off and set his stuff down and went and sat beside him. Yuki leaned over and gave him a long and seducing kiss. After pulling away for some much needed air he whispered in his ear with a low and sexy tone,**

"**Welcome back home." And then before Shu knew what he was doing he swept him up and carried him bridal style to the bed room.**

**Yuki laid him down on the bed and then undressed until he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and then he did the same thing to Shu. Yuki got on top of top of him and started with kissing his lips and the he started to slowly move down Shu's body. He gently squeezed Shu's already hard cock through his boxers and then the boxers were off of him. Yuki was kissing the head of Shu's cock and then him took him fully in his mouth. Shu started panting and groaning as Yuki deep throated him.**

"**Yuki,…I can't…ah, Yuki, I'm so close, I'm so close….Yuki, I'm gonna cum….Yuki, I'm cumming.' and then Yuki swallowed his cum and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. Yuki quickly lubed up two fingers and started circling Shu's entrance. He slid one finger in and slowly pumped and then he added another finger and started scissoring Shu's hole. He quickly took his fingers out and started to put some lube on his cock. He got back on top of Shu and lined up his throbbing cock with Shu's hole and then slowly slid in. he stopped so that Shu could adjust to his size and then with a little nod from him he pulled out and slammed back into him. **

"**Yuki, harder, faster."**

"**your so needy, aren't you?"**

"**Yes, Yuki harder, mmm, oh, Yuki." Yuki took Shu's cock in his hand a started to pump it in time with his thrust.**

"**Oh, so close, I'm going to cum, Yuki!! I'm going to cum,….ahh." after a couple more thrush Shu felt Yuki cum inside of him.**

**Yuki went to the bathroom and got a damp towel and cleaned off his chest. He then went back to the bedroom to clean off Shu but when he got there Shu was already asleep so carefully, so he wouldn't wake up Shu, he wiped off Shu's stomach with the towel and then climbed back into bed with his Shu. He wrapped his arms around Shu and fell asleep while thinking about the first time they had met.**

**The next morning Yuki woke up to Shu getting out of bed and running to the bathroom, he didn't hear the door shut and then he heard a weird noise and went to go see what Shu was doing in there. When he got to the bathroom Shu was puking. Yuki went to go hold his hair out of the way while he finished. Yuki put his hand on Shu's forehead and he was all clammy and he was also pale looking. When Shu's stomach was empty he started to dry heave. When he was done with that Yuki picked him up and took him into the living room where he sat Shu on the couch. He went into the kitchen and made some coffee himself and some mint tea for Shu. He sat next to Shu while he drank his tea. **

**Shu finished his tea but after about ten minutes he was back in the bathroom puking again. While Shu was puking Yuki called the doctor. He said to come in as soon as possible so when Shu was done in the bathroom Yuki helped him change and then they were out the door.**

**Shu puked again while they were waiting for the doctor to finish up with his other appointment. When they were called back the doctor did a basic physical exam and then did blood work and took a urine sample. While they waited for the doctor to come back with the results Shu fell asleep in Yuki's lap.**

**Yuki didn't wake up Shu when the doctor came back because he wanted to know what was wrong with his little lover without his little lovers reaction. After the doctor told him the results of the test he decided to wake up Shu because he wouldn't believe it if Yuki told him. After Shu had fully waken up the doctor told him,**

"**Mr. Shindo, what your test results say is quite shocking, and its very rare but still possible." then Yuki told the doctor,**

"**Will you just get to the point and tell him already."**

"**Mr. Shindo, your pregnant."**

"**What?" Shu was still in Yuki's lap so he heard from behind him,**

"**Your pregnant, Shu." and then it registered in Shu's mind that he was pregnant, so he turned around and screamed in excitement,**

"**YUKI, aren't you happy. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child, a little baby that we made, together."**

**` "Yes, I am happy Shu."**

"**Now, Mr. Shindo, I need to give you a sonogram so that I can see how far along you are and when your due."**

"**Ok." and then the doctor went to go and get the sonogram machine Shu turned himself around on Yuki's lap and rested his head on his shoulder so that he was looking at the side of Yuki's head and said to Yuki,**

"**Oh, Yuki, we're going to have a baby."**

"**Yeah, I know Shuichi." and then they sat in silence both just thinking. When the doctor came back Shu got all excited again. He went and laid down on the table and Yuki got up to. The doctor squeezed the gel onto Shu's stomach and started moving the little paddle around. **

**The doctor found the heart beat Shu started to cry. Yuki bent down and gave Shu a kiss on his forehead and then wiped away his tears with his thumb. Then the doctor said something but nether Shu of Yuki heard what he said because they were absorbed by the picture of their baby that was on the ultrasound machine. So the doctor cleared his throat and that seemed to get their attention, so he repeated,**

"**I found an echo to the baby's heartbeat." Shu got worried because he didn't know what that ment for him or the baby.**

"**What does that mean? Is there something wrong with the baby?"**

"**No, there's nothing wrong with your babies." Shu got a look of relief on his face and so did Yuki, but Yuki also noticed something that the doctor said that Shu didn't. That doctor had said babie**_**s**_. Shu had noticed that Yuki had a look of shock on his face and Shu asked why.

"Because Shu, he said, babie_**s**_. By the time this registered in Shu's head the doctor had moved the paddle till there were two shapes on the screen.

The doctor let them look at the babies for a few more minutes and then he took the measurements of them and printed off pictures for Yuki and Shu, and told them,

"Your about three months along and your due on May 12th and do you want to know the sex?"

Yuki looked at Shu and gave him a look that said that it was up to him if he wanted to know so Shu thought about it and then told the doctor,

"We don't want to know the sex, but can you tell if there identical of not?"

"Yes, I can, just give me another minute." After a couple of minutes the doctor turned to them and said,

"Your going to have identical twins."

"Oh, Yuki, aren't you happy? Were going to have identical twin boys of girls."

"Yeah, I'm still happy Shu." Yuki grabbed a towel and cleaned off Shu's stomach and helped him get dressed. The doctor handed Yuki a prescription for prenatal vitamins to give to Shu so when they left they went and got that filled and then went home. When they got home Yuki had wanted to have some fun but Shu fell asleep as soon as he sat down on the couch.

Yuki didn't want to wake him up for his own selfish needs so he picked Shu up bridal style and carried him to the bed room so that he could be more comfortable. Yuki took off Shu's shirt and when he looked close he was showing a little bit. Yuki got undressed and went to go climb in bed with Shu. He wrapped his arms around Shu and pulling him closer to his body letting his hand rest on Shu's barely there baby bump and fell asleep.

When Shu woke up he had to go puke again but he couldn't get up because of Yuki's tight embrace around him, so he settled for leaning over the edge of the bed and puking on the floor. The sound of Shu puking and the smell woke up Yuki. He sat up, letting go of Shu and reached for his hair so he could hold it out of the way. When Shu was done Yuki turned him around and with an angry tone asked Shu,

"Why didn't you get up and go to the bathroom?"

"Because Yuki, you were holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't get up, so I just leaned over the side of the bed."

"Oh, well….I'm sorry about that Shu but next time do you think you could just turn around and wake me up instead of puking on the floor?"

"Sure Yuki, I would have but even if you had let me go I don't think I would have made it to the bathroom."

"Well then how about getting you a trashcan to put next to the bed?"

"Ok." and after that last word was spoken Yuki swept up Shu and took him into the living room while he went to go make some tea. When Yuki came back he stopped in the doorway, what he saw made him realize just how much he loved Shuichi and his unborn children.

Shu was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed under him, humming one of his favorite lullabies while looking down and at his baby bump, and he was holding his stomach like how you would hold a newborn baby. Yuki was leaning against the doorframe still holding both cups of tea when Shu looked up and saw him so he started to walk over to his little family. When he sat down he handed Shu is cup of tea and turned on the his stereo, but only loud enough so that it was just background noise. Yuki let his head fall back onto the couch and then Shu climbed up into his lap and curled up into a fetus position and put his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki wrapped his arms all the way around his little, pink-haired lover.


End file.
